


Donald

by merryghoul



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen, Hospitals, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on a proposed scene between Donald and Jesse that was eventually cut from the show.  Jesse visits Donald in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donald

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: [Author's choice, author's choice, death brings immeasurable grief to those left behind.](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/176451.html?thread=7800899#cmt7800899)

The downside of driving a RV by yourself is that you'll be forced to hear your radio station talk about the news sooner or later and you might not be able to change the station. 

Jesse was leaving the Tohajiilee Indian Reservation for Albuquerque. The urban contemporary station Jesse was listening to had decided to take a news break. 

Jesse sighed. "That shit again?"

_"I'm good, DJ Soundcheck,"_ the newswoman said over the radio. _"Let's get into the news. The top story this afternoon: A local air traffic controller was admitted to a hospital this morning. Neighbors heard a gunshot at Donald Margolis' house. Paramedics found him with a self-inflicted gunshot wound to the head. Margolis is currently being criticized in his role in the Wayfarer 515 crash, which killed 167 people on the commercial airliner as well as the chartered plane that crashed into it. In national news, President..."_

Jesse pulled the RV over. He took a moment to recompose himself. 

Instead of taking the RV back into Albuquerque, he decided to take a detour to the hospital Donald was admitted into.

 

"I'd like to see Donald Margolis," Jesse said to a first floor receptionist at the hospital.

"I’m sorry," the receptionist said. "I can't let you see him unless you're related to him."

"I'm, uh, Jesse Margolis. I'm Donald's son." 

"Oh, okay."

The receptionist gave Jesse access and information to reach Donald's room, which was in the intensive care unit.

Jesse could see Donald was hooked up to several machines in his room: IVs, a breathing machine, a machine that monitored his heart rate, a catheter. As Jesse walked closer to Donald, he could see where the gunshot wound that entered and exited his head were. The wounds had already been sutured up.

A nurse was tending to Donald as Jesse was entering his room. "You're Donald's son?"

"Yes."

"He's in a coma right now, but the doctors are saying he's not going to make it. And if he does, he's going to be in a vegetative state forever."

Jesse grabbed a chair from the room and pulled it up to Donald's bed. He grabbed Donald's right hand. 

"You did this because of Jane."

Jesse stopped, half expecting Donald to get out of his coma and speak to him.

"It wasn't the plane crash. It was Jane."

Jesse looked at Donald. He cried on Donald's hand.

"He did this to you. _I_ did this to you. I killed a girl and her father. Fuck."


End file.
